


Done with Queerbaiting

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [228]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek Hale, Actor Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Actor Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: He’d had all these dreams and hopes, but eventually he began to realize it would never happen. Eventually the Queerbaiting just became too much for him to handle, to job just became too much for him and all he wanted was to wake-up in the morning and not feel disgusted with himself.





	Done with Queerbaiting

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, by the gods! Another one? What’s with this Spartans kicking people down into my lovely little hole, I’ve got all the bones and skulls I could want to decorate my humble home with. By the way, how long do you intend to groan and gasp for air, the noise you are making during your slow demise causes me a headache? Plus, I haven’t had a meal for a good while, and I’d rather not have you twitching and screaming as slowly devour your flesh. 
> 
> Here we are once more with a bunch of little stories, each little tale written back in the early days of August, but I forgot to post them or rather I thought I had, which ItAlmostWorked! pointed out I hadn’t after she went in search of a few stories. 
> 
> Anyways, so, everyone of your wonderful souls that know what this series is about may merrily make your way down to A Slight Change, since I shall now spend a bit of time explaining to these lovelies who have blindly stumbled upon my series what it is and what to expect. 
> 
> Alrighty, let’s get started my lovelies. This series is one written as a small payment to a group of my lunatic friends (6 to be exact), and they have the power to request for certain things in their fic’s and then I shall attempt to write something for them within the time-limit of 15Minutes, hence the name of this series. When the time has dwindled into nothingness, I am to hand the creation over, it doesn’t matter if the story is finished or not, there is no time set to fix mistakes and so do not expect great things of this story. Now, you cannot handle bad grammar and typos as well as an overall terrible story, then leave now and be at peace; however, if you dare to tread where wiser souls dare not, then follow me down to A Slight Change and learn what more to expect of this story. 
> 
> A SLIGHT CHANGE people has fallen upon our series, not a grand change, but rather a small one in the shape of a theme. A theme that is for this fic Miserable. Fear not however, for ALittlePinkShipExploring still has the power to make wishes such as follows: Actors Derek and Stiles, but Stiles quits without warning one day and seeks then comfort from Jackson and Chris who he’s worked with before; and if possible, some Jackson and Chris love.

Stiles was done, so very done. He was beyond done. If Stiles had been a piece of roast, he’d be charred black and beyond crispy by now.

Walking out on the stage, Stiles didn’t have it in him to put on a smile. He just didn’t have it in him to play pretend that everything was fine and dandy. There was just so much fakery he could take and be part of before it finally broke him.

Everything wasn’t fine, it hadn’t been fine for a few years now. It hadn’t been fine for a very-very long time, and Stiles had been worn thin with the game of deception and manipulation that had been going on for years now.

Stiles didn’t go for the expected show of affection between him and his co-stars, because he just couldn’t bring himself to do it, not when he felt hurt and betrayed by those he had trusted.

Stiles was just done, done to the point he just couldn’t pretend even for the fans who still believed in the show, who still held faith that the carrot the producers and creator of the show had been dangling before them would come to them. The lies and false-promises made to keep the massive fanbase faithful to the show had become cruel and it was making him feel sick, it made him feel dirty and ashamed of being part of it all, the guilt he’d started to feel about it all had started wear him thin, down to the point where he was becoming just a little bit self-destructive.

The mood in the room changed immediately, the excitement felt earlier amongst the fans dwindling as everyone sensed that something was off. There were nervous and confused looks directed at him from not only the fans but also his co-stars.

`He’s just grumpy because he’s hungry. ´ Stiles hears Scott say, trying his genuine best to laugh away Stiles’ behaviour while making another move to hug him, but after last night the thought of Scott hugging him made him feel even worse; no longer did a hug from Scott feel like a source of comfort or companionship, it felt tainted.

Stiles shoots a glare at his once upon a time best friend, they’d been best friends since they were three-years old, but a few years ago their friendship had started to crack and crumble. Stiles loves Scott, but at the moment he just doesn’t like him much, Stiles hasn’t liked Scott much for a year now; sure, they’d both changed as people as they grew, that’s growing-up and all, but it was some of the things said and done by Scott that just made it hard for him to like Scott.

Breathing in a slow breath, trying to steady his nerves Stiles turned to face the room. His heart drops a little as he looks at the fans that had been rooting for his character on the show to end-up with Derek’s, fans that had brought fame and life to a show that would never have reached the fame without the help of the gigantic fanbase that circled around the two characters Stuart and Clark, the show had been close to ending before something about Stiles’ and Derek’s characters chemistry drew in new fans.

Stiles glances at his father who is standing at the back of the room smiling encouragingly at him, he’d talked with his dad about what he wanted to do and thankfully his dad was supporting him.

`I’m just done – done with living a lie. ´ Stiles can’t even look at the many faces of fans he’d seen more than once in events like these, some were so very nice in their devotion and he feared they’d hate him for what he was about to say and do, but he just couldn’t go on like this anymore. 

` The lie, the lies, they destroy you. Living everyday a lie, it consumes you, drains you, hurts you even when you reason it all with the excuse of not wanting to hurt people, ´Stiles swears his heart would break free from his body like a tiny baby alien, ready to run off.

`I’m done with stringing you, the fans of Stark, along. I’m done helping Dave and the show queerbaiting you all, just for ratings. ´ there are confused murmurs, gasps of shock and low whispers start, there’s also an angry hiss from Dave Jeffreys the producer and creator of the show Stiles had been part of from day one.

`Dave, is never going to allow Stark from becoming a thing, he’s actually going to keep them apart as much as possible the next season, more so than what he did the previous season, ´ Stiles tells, ignoring the loud outcries that erupts from those devoted to Stark and the man who’d created the show Stiles had once been proud of being part of, Stiles is sure if he ‘d turn his attention towards Dave he’d see the man looking both annoyed and uncomfortable, ` Any – any promises of something big happening in the Stark relationship is a lie. An ugly and dirty lie. ´ and by God there had been promises, hints of something great happening between Stuart and Clark for weeks, months, years now but Dave just didn’t have the balls or the will to give Stark-fans what they craved.

`Sure, ´ Stiles says without any ability to hide the bitter anger he feels inside of him, ` Clark is going to start dating, again, another woman who is no good for him. And Stuart is also going to start date someone too, and guess what everybody, it’s a girl! Got to keep the big Network bosses happy, right Dave? ´

The outcries grow louder now, all directed at Dave who failed at trying to get the angry fans to calm down, to settle down so he could explain or rather lie, Stiles had come to realize that Dave wasn’t an honourable man and even less talented than what Dave believed himself to be.

Carefully Stiles pulls out the carefully folded contract he hadn’t signed, he just couldn’t sign his sanity away for a couple of more seasons of bullshit, a contract Dave probably thought that Stiles had already signed since everyone else had. Stiles wasn’t going to sign the contract no matter what false-promises Dave might offer.

The lies and the stress that nearly cracked him the past two seasons had drained Stiles, hurt him and left him feeling disgusted, and Stiles just couldn’t spend another season and year of living a lie.

His fans, the fans of Stark deserved better than what Stiles had given them.

Turning towards a furious looking Dave, Stiles stands a little bit taller, doing his best not to waver in his determination to be free of Dave Jeffreys and the show he’d once loved to be a part of but which of late had only left a bad taste in his mouth; Stiles knows now that he should’ve quite the show two or three seasons ago, but back then he still believed in the promises Dave made and Scott’s puppy-eyes had the power needed to make him stay loyal to the show. 

`I’m not going to return to the show, at least not for more than a few episodes needed to write Stuart out. ´ Stiles declares, firm in voice and eyes glued to the man he’d grown to hate.

There are several desperate cries then, and Derek who had been standing lost and silent near Dave calls out to him, but Stiles does his best to ignore Derek because Derek is his true weakness.

There’s a small part of Stiles that hopes that him leaving, Stuart being removed from Clarks life, will help inspire Derek to leave the show too much as Jackson’s departure had inspired Stiles’. Stiles can’t help but hope that Derek would find the courage to leave the show, to reach out to bigger things, greater things, since Derek had the talent and good looks to make him a star of the big screen instead of some odd little show; Derek was so much more worth than a shitty little show that continued to grow more and more ridiculous in storylines, storylines that were full of massive plot-holes that irritated Stiles to no end.

Stiles sets the contract down at the table behind which he should’ve been seated at, before turning back to face the fans most of which were now in tears, some shaking their heads and others just looking up at him pleadingly.

`To all the fans, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for the part I’ve played in the queerbaiting. I – I’m sorry for hurting you. Hopefully you’ll forgive me one day. ´ and with that Stiles leaves the stage, ignoring Scott and Lydia, and most of all ignoring Derek.

**~*~**

` Here. ´ Jackson says, offering a large cup of tea, any hopes Stiles had of getting an actual drink, however small that chance had been, crumbles into miserable little pieces much like the shape of Stiles’ heart.

`Drink this, it will make you feel better. ´ Jackson says with a gentleness that made it easy to like Jackson, to love him even, and Stiles honestly was happy that Jackson slipped gracefully out of the closet he’d been hiding in. Everything about this Jackson was soft and nice, and Stiles could almost forget that this was the same Jackson that had tormented him on set for many years.

Although Jackson had left the show almost three a few years ago, Stiles had stayed in contact with him, and frankly without Jackson’s support Stiles might still be drinking more than he should. Without Jackson’s promise that even if everyone else would hate him Jackson wouldn’t, without Jackson’s support Stiles would never have dared to come out to his dad or the world.

With shaky hands Stiles takes the large cup of tea, mumbling, `I’d rather have a large drink of something much stronger. ´

`I know you do, Stilinski, I know you do. ´ Jackson says softly, there’s no disapproval there which Stiles is grateful for tonight, after all the last thing he needed at the moment was another lecture from Jackson about Stiles’ use of alcohol, and Stiles really didn’t want to see the pictures showing the damage of excessive drinking did to your liver.

`You need a haircut. ´ Jackson hums as he cards his fingers through Stiles messy hair, and Stiles nearly whimpers as Jackson stops and moves away and settles in one of comfortable looking armchairs.

Stiles breathes in the soft scent of chamomile, lavender and possibly valerian root.

`Drink. ´ Jackson hums softly from his seat without looking at Stiles, instead focusing on his phone, and Stiles does as he is told.

`Do you think Scott will ever forgive me? ´ Stiles asks voice hardly above a whisper, there’s a giant lump in his throat as he thinks back to the angry phone call he’d got from Scott, Stiles can’t stop his voice from breaking at the thought of how awkward any future family dinners might be because of him. 

Jackson looks up from his phone, there’s genuine pity in his gaze, and it nearly causes him to breakdown in tears. 

`It’s Scott. ´ Jackson says simply, setting down his phone, `He’s angry now, but he’ll get over it. Once he realizes, or rather once you decide to be honest with him, he’ll realize that you couldn’t continue on doing something that was destroying you. ´

Stiles really hoped Jackson was right, he needed Jackson to be right.

`Stiles, drink your tea. ´ Jackson says softly before turning his attention back to his phone, and Stiles does as he is told, allowing the warmth of the tea to fight off the chill that had settled in his bones, he’s so deep in his miserable thoughts that he doesn’t even notice when Chris arrives, it isn’t until his TV-show dad rests his strong hand on his shoulder. It seems peculiar to Stiles how that hand could both feel comforting and incredibly heavy, like a terrible weight that might break him.

`How you doing kid? ´ Chris asks, and there’s just something about his voice that breaks the last wall keeping Stiles together, causing the tears he’d been fighting to hold since the angry phone calls started finally breaking through**. **

`Oh kiddo. ´ Chris sighs softly, taking a seat next to him before pulling Stiles into a hug, and while Stiles sobs against the familiar broad shoulder of the man who had played his dad for many years; and honestly when Chris was written out of the show, it with Jackson leaving had left Stiles feeling rather abandoned even if it had allowed Jackson and Chris to become public with their relationship.

`It’s going to be fine. ´ Chris promises, and Stiles honestly hopes that Chris is right, he needs him to be right.

Chris and Jackson allow him to cry for as long as he needs to cry before ushering him to bed, and wrapping their arms around him, and for at least a little while Stiles feels safe and secure, and he sleeps soundly through the night without the help of drugs or alcohol.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I made a mistake here, I thought she wanted there to be a relationship between Chris and Jackson, but she’d actually just wanted me to show that they are like good guys and there for Stiles as friends. Sure, I sort of did that, right? But still, I misunderstood my assignment here, sorry to everyone who understood what she meant and found me not getting that request. 
> 
> Got no idea how to tag this, so any suggestions will be appreciated my loveliest of lovelies.


End file.
